A Garfield Vaction
by garfieldodie
Summary: Based on the comic strips. Garfield, Odie and Jon take a vacation where wierd things start to happen.


Jon Arbuckle and his cat Garfield were looking out the window. "You know, Garfield," said Jon, "I'm tired of the same old view. We need a change of scenery."  
  
"Yeah," replied Garfield. "I've already finished counting all of the blades of grass lying around the yard. I made it up to 14,700,122. I need more grass to count."  
  
Jon's eyes lit up. "That it!" he cried. "We'll take a vacation!"  
  
"Will there be grass?" asked Garfield, lazily.  
  
Jon ran to the phone. "Hello? Yes, I'd like a vacation to Florida. How much are the tickets? . Uh, do you have anything cheaper? . That could be fatal!" He hung up. "The cheapest they had was a ride in the baggage compartment watching the baggage carrier's vacation slides."  
  
"Where's the competition for low rollers these days?" sighed Garfield.  
  
Jon tried another airport. He hung up and went back to Garfield. "I had our vacation booked all third-class, Garfield. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's okay," replied Garfield. "It's still better than this fourth- class existence at home."  
  
The next morning, Jon was up wide and early with his pull-along suitcase. "Well, I'm ready to go. Are you ready yet Garfield?"  
  
Garfield approached with the refrigerator on a hand truck. "All set," he replied.  
  
Jon shook his head. Garfield put it back. When he came back, Jon had the door open. "Let's blow this joint, Garfield," he said.  
  
Then Garfield ran back. "Hang on!" He came back a few seconds later.  
  
"Where did you?" asked Jon.  
  
"I had to give the refrigerator a goodbye kiss," he replied.  
  
They were soon at the gate and at the entrance of the plane. A stewardess greeted them. "Welcome to Inversion Airlines, Sir," she smiled. "In what section are you traveling?"  
  
"Third Class," Jon said quietly.  
  
"In what section, Sir?"  
  
"Third Class," Jon said, a little bit louder.  
  
"I can't here you!"  
  
"THIRD CLASS!" Jon shouted.  
  
"In the back with the rest of the slime, you vermin!" she replied.  
  
As Jon and Garfield went to the back, the first-class passengers stared at them. "Why can't I get any respect, Garfield?" Jon asked.  
  
"In this game, you must pay for your respect, my friend," Garfield replied.  
  
Later, the plane was flying. Garfield had his backpack with him. Jon was watching him. "What's in there, Garfield?" Jon asked. "Let me guess. Food."  
  
"Nope," replied Garfield. He unzipped it. Out popped Odie! He jumped up and licked Jon.  
  
Garfield was glad to see his canine sidekick again. But Jon wasn't too happy about. "Oh, no! Not another pet to take care of! I don't think I can take anymore surprises!"  
  
A stewardess approached. She noticed Garfield and Odie. "Sir," she said to Jon. "We can't have pets this end of the plane." Garfield and Odie exchanged worried looks. "Pets are allowed to stay in first-class!" she continued. Garfield and Odie grinned. The stewardess led them up to the plane to their section. Jon stared.  
  
In first-class, Garfield and Odie were having a great time. "Can you believe it, Odie?" Garfield grinned. "We lucked out! For a minute there, I thought our trip was over! Boy, were we ever wrong."  
  
A stewardess gave them a menu. Garfield's smile grew even wider. And this stuff was free! He and Odie both checked off the same things: lasagna, chocolate cake, cheeseburgers and strawberry milkshakes. Their meals were wonderful.  
  
What came next was the movie. Garfield and Odie thought it was great. Garfield loved the part with the wedding reception with all the food.  
  
Back in third-class, Jon wasn't too happy. There hadn't been a stewardess in hours. "I'd better find out what's going on here." He turned. "Excuse me, Sir. How's the service on this airline?" Then he jumped. The person he was talking to was skeleton!  
  
When the plane landed, Jon went up front to get his pets. He found them listening to music. "Come on, boys," he said. "The plane landed."  
  
Garfield and Odie reluctantly took off the headphones and followed Jon to the gate.  
  
Later, there was a bus that took them to the Rent-A-Car Company. The company was called "Honest Ed's Cars". When they got off, Ed himself greeted them. "Welcome to 'Honest Ed's'," he said. "Around here, we stand beside every car we sell."  
  
"Don't you mean you stand behind every car you sell?" asked Jon.  
  
At that instant, a car shot out of the parking lot backwards! "Not with the mechanics I've got working for me!"  
  
After they found a car, they went to the hotel. They got their room and walked down the hallway. The door fell down instantly. "This is our room, all right," said Jon. They ventured inside. "Hey, where's the bed in this room?" Jon asked.  
  
Garfield slammed the door shut and turned around. "Here it is Jon," he said. "It's a pull out bed. Jon? Odie? Where'd you guys go?"  
  
The bed moved. Jon and Odie crawled out from underneath it.  
  
Soon, Jon got his swimsuit on. "Let's hit the pool, first," he said. "The beach will come next."  
  
They walked out in Hawaiian shirts. "I wonder how many turkeys were killed to make this shirt," Garfield muttered.  
  
They stared at the pool. It was empty. Garfield spotted a big hole at the bottom.  
  
"Well, we still have the beach," Jon smiled.  
  
The beach wasn't too crowded. They set up camp and ran for the water. Then Garfield and Odie ran out. "That water's freezing!" cried Garfield.  
  
They lay back on the sand. Garfield looked at the water. "What was it I liked about the beach?" he asked himself. A wave went on top of him. When it cleared, an octopus was stuck to his face. "That's right. Absolutely nothing." He yanked it off.  
  
Jon suddenly screamed. He plowed right up to them with a mouth full of sand. "So, how was bodysurfing?" asked Garfield. Jon frowned.  
  
Later, Jon joined them on the beach. "You guys have a good time," he said. "But no digging in the sand, if you know what I mean."  
  
After Garfield and Odie had left, Jon turned his attention to a woman sitting nearby. "Hey, Baby!" he said. "What's your sign?"  
  
"Careful, buddy," came a voice. Jon turned around to find a head sticking out of the sand. "She's my girl."  
  
"Aw, go pound sand, you little twerp," Jon replied, throwing sand at the man's face.  
  
When the man stood up, he was muscular. Jon gulped.  
  
Garfield and Odie returned to find Jon's feet sticking out of the sand. "Well," said Garfield, "I guess we are to do as he says, not as he does."  
  
The next morning, Jon called to them. "Hey, boys! Are you ready to play golf?" Garfield and Odie smiled at first, but they frowned when they saw what Jon was wearing. "Aren't you guys coming?"  
  
"On second thought, we'd rather stay in the room and watch the sink backup," replied Garfield.  
  
But Jon managed to get them outside.  
  
On the coarse, Jon made Garfield and Odie carry the clubs. "This is surely breaking some pet labor law," Garfield thought.  
  
At the first hole, Jon got the ball in. "Fetch the ball, Odie," he ordered. Odie went for the hole and started to dig. "ODIE!!" Jon yelled. Odie looked at him. "Let's talk."  
  
Garfield observed something. "Here comes the groundskeeper, and, yes, I believe he's carrying a gun." Jon grabbed them and ran.  
  
That afternoon, Jon was packing his suitcase. "It's finally time to go home," he said.  
  
Garfield and Odie gave a sigh of relief.  
  
After a few hours, Jon had the key for the front door in his hand. "Well boys. Here we are! Home sweet home!"  
  
The second he opened the front door, gallons of water spilled out, knocking them all out. When it all cleared, Jon turned angrily to Garfield and Odie. "OKAY, WHO LEFT THE STUPID SINK RUNNING?!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, I didn't want my sponge collection to dry out," replied Garfield.  
  
Please Read and Review! 


End file.
